


The Night is Young

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreign Language, Language Kink, MILFs, Making Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: The evening before her flight, Willow is paid a visit by the General of Atlas' military.
Relationships: Willow Schnee/Clover Ebi
Series: Beacons of the Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to call this ship, I was thinking "Shamrock Shake"?

Steam billowed out of the doorway behind her as a glistening Willow exited the bathroom with a blissful sigh. Her nakedness was protected by a blue towel wrapped around her torso while she used another to dry her hair. Yes, there was technically no need to cover herself in the privacy of her bedroom, but old habits die hard. As she and her son would be departing after breakfast, she elected to shower tonight to save herself some extra prep time tomorrow morning.

Speaking of which, she looked over to her dresser where her packed suitcase and travel bag were already lying in wait, as was her choice of clothing for the next day. Everything seemed to be in order, but she couldn't shake the suspicious feeling that she had forgotten something important. If only she could recall it now and save herself some stress later.

Three knocks on her door snapped her out of her pondering. "Who is it?"

"Special delivery for Miss Schnee."

She gasped in joy at that unmistakable voice. "One moment."

Normally, her immediate response would have been to open the door and let him, but this time she had a better idea. She quickly tightened the towel she wore to make her curves and bust more pronounced and even pulled down the top to show off more of her cleavage. Then she sat down on the bed and scooted closer to the edge so that the hem rode up passed her tush, ensuring that every inch of her pale legs and wide hips were on display. Satisfied with her looks, she continued drying her hair, but only for show at this point.

"Come in~," she singsonged.

The door opened and he stepped through. He was dressed casually this evening, his signature four-leaf clover pinned to the lapel of his red polo. What she found more interesting, however, was the small bag he carried behind his back. He stood frozen in place, his teal-green eyes wide in astonishment as he gazed upon her.

Willow tittered at his reaction to her risqué appearance as she draped her hair towel over her shoulders. "Good evening, Clover."

Clover blinked and then gave a polite bow. "Good evening, Willow. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"On the contrary, I'm all finished packing for tomorrow... at least, I think so."

"Feel like you're missing something?" she shrugged, and so he held up the bag. "Well, lucky for you, I've got it right here."

She raised a curious eyebrow before getting up and sashaying across the room until they were inches apart. He opened the bag for her and she peeked inside, mouth agape at what she discovered; the very thing she foolishly forgot about until now.

"Sunscreen," she mentally slapped herself. "Of course."

"Had to buy it at an import shop," Clover boasted. "It's Vacuo's rarest and most expensive brand."

"I can't believe it never occurred to me."

"Eh, don't be so hard on yourself. Up here, it's cloudy six days a week. Most people in Mantle and Atlas have never used a bottle of that stuff."

Cupping his cheek, she drew him down into a sweet kiss. His lips were a perfect balance of softness and roughness, just like the rest of him, and when she pulled back, her smile was full of gratitude. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he pecked her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Mind telling me your travel plans again? My memory's a little shoddy, as of late."

She breathed in his cologne; Primavera de Solita, her favorite. "I don't mind at all."

The Schnee matriarch took the cloth hanging from her neck, wrapped it around the General's own, and pulled him over to the bed. He placed the bag on the floor before sitting on the mattress, and she sat upon his lap, leaning back against his solid front as she got comfortable. He then proceeded to rub her thighs, drawing a pleased hum from the older woman.

"Whitley and I will first be heading to Argus to pick up Neo, as well as Sienna's daughter Ilia," Willow explained. "Oscar will fly from Vale with Weiss and her partner Blake, and both our groups will meet Winter and Sienna in Kuo Kuana before we get settled in the Belladonna estate for our stay."

"Weren't you originally going to stay in a hotel?" Clover asked, his breath warm against the back of her neck.

"High Priestess Kali was rather offended by the notion and insisted otherwise. Even though our daughters aren't bonded yet, she still considers us family."

"She sounds like an incredible woman."

"Oh, does she now?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do," she put the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Are you saying that you no longer fancy the company of an old lady like me?"

"You're not old, you're _mature_ ," he pecked the spot behind her ear. "Women of your caliber age like fine wine."

"And men like you are the rarest of treasures," she cupped his cheek tenderly. "You could still come with us, you know?"

"Believe me, I would if I could," he sighed. "But I promised Robyn I'd oversee security for her reelection campaign and her first rally is this weekend. My hands are tied."

"I know, but a girl can dream."

"You don't have to dream _yet_ ," Clover's hands slid further up her legs, getting closer to her nether region, but not too close. "The night's still young, and the plane won't leave without you on account of you _owning_ it."

"Being wealthy does have its perks," Willow felt the tent in his pants poking her buttocks. "And so do you."

"What can I say?" he grinned, glancing down at the chasm between her voluminous breasts. "You bring out the best in me."

"That is hardly your best quality," she ground her rear against his package. "But it comes very, _very_ close."

"How close we talkin'?" he flashed her that sparkling grin of his, and that was the final straw.

"Oh, Clover..."

Their lips crashed together, tongues swirling as Clover snaked under her towel to massage her smooth stomach. The feel of his calloused hands against her hot bare skin was like a drug, and yet it wasn't enough for the matriarch. She yearned for more, but before the fun could begin, she needed to take care of something first. Withdrawing herself from his ministrations, she got off the bed, her young lover looking up at her curiously. Willow peered back at him with the sultriest smirk she could muster and then walked away from him, her hips swaying with every step before she closed the door and locked it.

"A lady should be modest," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not all the time," Clover's voice came from directly behind her.

He grasped her shoulder and spun her around, and the instant they were facing each other, he pushed her against the door and resumed kissing her. When her arms wrapped around his neck, he hoisted her off the floor by her bottom, her ankles locking behind him to hold her in place. She nibbled his earlobe as he carried her back over to the bed, and when her feet touched the carpet again, her towel was on the verge of falling off.

She decided to help it along.

One tug was all it took and gravity did the rest. There she stood, completely bare from head-to-toe, and felt no shame at how he gawked at her with such adoration. Her heart swelled with love for the young general, so much so that it nearly burst, but she channeled it into her following actions, the first of which involved grabbing his shirt and pulling it off over his head. She then feasted upon his sculpted pecks, kissing them all over while her nails raked along his flawless skin. Her mouth left a wet trail down his rock-hard abs while she also went about unbuckling his belt. He tried to assist but she smacked his hands away, huffing at his near-interruption before pulling his pants and underwear down simultaneously.

His erection sprung forth. Willow saw him panting above her, and without taking her eyes off him, ran her tongue along the underside of the shaft and then swirled it around the crown. She licked his rod all over until it twitched expectantly, but it could afford to wait a little longer. Right now, she wanted her appetizer before they got to the main course.

The mature woman plopped down on the bed again, crossing one leg over the other while reclining back on her palms. She waited patiently for him to step out of his clothes and kneel before her, a coy smirk on his lips. She returned it and then spread her legs apart, her heart beating faster as he inched his face closer to his goal.

Willow threw her head back and moaned when his warm, wet tongue made contact with her slit. He dragged it up and around her lower lips, and then dove his muscle into her mons, alternating between swirling it around and thrusting in and out of her sensitive tunnel. Such stupendous technique. He reached up to grab her tit, while she began combing her fingers through his hair. She was breathing heavily now as his performance brought her closer to her peak with every lick he gave to her nether regions.

Sex with Jacque was always an emotionless affair, only done for either reproduction or simply his own pleasure, while she just laid there and took it until he was finished and never said a word to her during or after. He was only ever vocal when fucking whatever poor faunus slave he had brought in from the mines or factories to use and abuse as he saw fit. Sick bastard. Thank the Maidens for Robyn's reforms.

But Clover? He had been the first man ever to truly make _love_ to her, to respect her needs and wishes, and do his best to fulfill them in every which way. His voice, his touch, the caress of his tongue against her petals, it didn't just make her feel younger and more alive; she felt _renewed_ , _rejuvenated_. It was thanks to this young man's support that she got clean after years of alcohol abuse, that she was able to be the mother Winter, Weiss, and Whitley needed, and remember that she was more than Jacque's trophy wife. Now that her life was back on track, she could thoroughly enjoy the company of her savior, who was now suckling her clit with incredible vigor.

 _If only Clover had been born earlier,_ she fantasized, the throes of passion making her mind wander. _If only he had been the father of my children._

But that's all it was, a fantasy. In reality, he was here now, loving her unconditionally with all his heart, right where she wanted him. Then she felt his finger stroking up and down her cunt and realized that she wanted him in a _very_ specific way, so she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Das Bett wartet, Liebster," she spoke in Old-Atlesian, making him shiver. "Sollen wir?"

He nodded. "Nach dir."

Willow pulled him up and onto the bed, watching as he flipped onto his back and laid his head on a pillow. He folded his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows, beckoning her over. She crawled over to him seductively like a cougar ready to pounce, and after straddling his waist, wrestled his tongue with her own once more. Then the older woman started grinding her needy slit against his turgid spire, and the young man responded by delivering a light slap to her butt, one on each cheek. Willow pulled back with a startled, but pleased gasp and then immediately fixed her ravenous gaze upon him again.

She pressed her vulva onto his tip. "Ich liebe dich."

Clover twirled a strand of her white hair around his finger. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Finally, the matriarch began slowly sinking onto her lover's pole, a delighted groan flowing freely from her lungs until she bottomed out, his cock now buried completely inside her velvety recess. Placing her hands on his chest for leverage, she moved her hips back and forth a few times. Once her aching pussy was riled up, she rose until only his glands remained in her tunnel, and then she dropped back down, repeating the process continuously and ensuring her sweet spot was properly stimulated. Easy moans and blissful sighs emanated from both individuals as Willow repeatedly impaled herself on Clover's dick while the latter watched his lady love in amazement from beneath her.

"Oh Clover," she felt him thrust upward at just the right moment, reaching even deeper inside. "Oh Scheiße!"

"Die Matratze fühlt sich etwas härter an als sonst," he grunted. "Du solltest vielleicht bald eine neue kaufen."

"Ich bin reich, verdammt! Halte jetzt den Mund und fick mich!"

"Jawohl, gnädige Frau."

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

"Aaah, aah, aah, mmmph, ooohh," Willow cried out, her eyes closed and mouth slightly slack as she rode him, her breasts bouncing freely.

Clover, too, was moaning from the sensation of his dick moving in and out of its wet, fleshy prison. The bed creaked beneath him as his mature beau slammed her throbbing pussy onto his crotch with abandon. He held on as long as he could until he felt his member twitch and grow inside, and Willow felt it too.

"Hah, ja! In mir drin!" she pleaded. "Spitz mich voll, Soldat!"

That was enough to set him off. A few more thrusts and then he was pumping her full of his hot load, just as she requested. Neither had any risks to worry about; Willow had her tubes tied after Whitley was born, so when her orgasm burst forth, she howled in blissful relief. She whimpered for several additional seconds, Clover cushioning her when she collapsed on top of him. His thumb wiped the happy tears threatening to leak from the corners of her eyes, and she thanked him with another lip lock. Her sweaty, naked body curled against his as she lay her head upon his chest, and for a few minutes, all was quiet save for their tired pants and gentle breaths.

"Incredible," she exhaled. "Just as mind-numbingly incredible as the first time."

"Glad I surpassed your expectations," he rubbed her back soothingly. "Still, I hope you and your family have fun on your trip."

"I'm sure we will. You know what I'm most looking forward too?"

"What?"

"Sending you pictures of me in my new bikini every day," almost instantly, she felt him grow hard again and poke her lower belly. "And what are _you_ most looking forward to, Liebster?"

"Um..." he winced when she grabbed his member.

"Not to worry. The night is still young, after all."

Needless to say, Willow and her son ended up boarding the plane a little bit later than they originally planned. The pilot didn't mind though... largely because she promised him a bonus for being such a patient fellow. After everything she’d been given in life, she could afford to be a little extra generous now that the dark times were far behind her.

And the future looked brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> #aceopsneedmorelove
> 
> #willowneedsloveperiod


End file.
